


Exception

by BeyondDarkness



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff In The End, My First Fanfic, cheronica, idk how to tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDarkness/pseuds/BeyondDarkness
Summary: Maybe Romeo and Juliet isn't the only exceptions after all





	Exception

        But she didn’t see her tears that fell from her pale cheeks, as for she had turned around,just few seconds, too early. Cheryl bit the inside of her cheek in order to stop the sobs forming in the back of her throat. Veronica may be the only one who she allowed herself to be weak with, but today was not those days. Cheryl waited for the sound of footsteps to disappear completely before letting out the shaking breath she held in. The quiet sob, that left her cherry lips, sounded much louder in the empty room. Her heart was tired and oddly enough, so was her body. Wrapping herself in velvet sheets, the mid-July night never felt colder. It wasn’t long until she slipped into a restless slumber since heartbreaks were never something she could get used to. The ginger looked smaller, more vulnerable in her curled up position at the edge go her king sized bed. It was a heartbreaking view to say the least. 

        Veronica, on the other hand, were few steps away from the Blossom’s door before remembering the pearls she had left on the red hair’s night stand. With a curse under her breath, she head back up to the girl’s room. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door quietly. All words died in her throat as she saw the ginger sleeping. She thought that she’d be relived that the red hair is asleep, but every inch of her heart was telling her otherwise. Instead of going to her lost item, she found herself shuffling slowly to the sleeping beauty in bed. As she knelt down next to the side of her bed, she noticed the tear stains on the girl’s cheek. Maybe she underestimated the effect on the girl because although Cheryl has her moments, she never truly showed raw vulnerability. Veronica’s heart ached knowing the fact that it was her who caused the girl so much pain. She was blinded by anger that she didn’t think about the words that were coming out of her mouth until it was too late. She knew she crossed a line, but her pride and anger took the best of her. The movement of the ginger caused her to lose her train of thoughts as she focused her attention on the sleeping girl. Even though she seems to be asleep, Veronica knows that the girl wasn’t getting any actual rest. Without further thinking, she took off her heels and slipped in the bed next to the girl. She pulled the sheets gently do that it covered both of them instead of only being wrapped around Cheryl. The small gesture caused the girl to stir and curled up even further, trying to gain more warmth. Veronica could feel her heart breaking from the site in front of her. Tears started to well in the back of her eyes as she took at the girl in her arms and held on to her protectively.

        “Veronica?” Cheryl’s voice was weak, nothing like the usual fiery tone Veronica was used to. 

        She only held onto her tighter as she kissed the ginger’s forehead.

        “Shh,” She cooed. “I’m sorry love. Rest for now, I’ll be here. I promise.” 

        The ginger wrapped her arms around the raven girl in an instant as she hid in the crook of the girl’s neck. Tears threatened to fall again, but she tried her best to fight it. This didn’t go unnoticed by the raven haired girl as she ran her fingers through the gingers scalp in attempts to calm her down.

        “It’s okay Cheryl. I’m here.”

        She felt her body shaking a little as the tears started to soak through her shirt, though she didn’t care as she only held onto her tighter and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. Veronica was certain the ginger fell asleep since it was nothing but silent for the past twenty minuted or so. That is, until Cheryl spoke up.

        “I’m sorry. I was beinga bitch and I’m… I honestly thought I lost you.” Her confession was raw and quiet. Maybe a bit too raw for the girl as she didn't dare to look up.

        Veronica frowned as she used her free hand to tilt the ginger’s chin.

        “Hey, look at me.” She said softly. “Cheryl, my love, you are too good. You were hurt and I was angry. We both messed up, but you will never lose me. Ever. And I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. Not for a long time.” 

        “I love you.” She said softly. 

        Veronica was taken back by the girl, but nevertheless, she grinned.

        “I love you, too.” She said, planting a sweet kiss on the ginger’s lips. 

_Maybe Romeo and Juliet weren’t the only exception after all._


End file.
